


闇に堕ちた愛

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 七晓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Relationships: 鸣佐子
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

最近的忍界新起了一股势力。晓。据情报称，晓似乎准备收集尾兽毁灭忍界。  
木叶村的七代目漩涡鸣人正是九尾的人柱力，许多村民都担心自己的村长哪一天就被晓的成员抓走了。  
前一阵子，三年前就离开木叶的宇智波最后一名少女加入了晓。  
宇智波佐子……鸣人坐在火影桌前，眼神停在这个叛忍的悬赏名单上。照片上的佐子还是十三岁的样子，一脸的固执与高傲。  
虽说他不了解这名少女，但宇智波家的灭门之祸他在上位前略有耳闻。鸣人隐约知道，这好像是前代埋下的祸根。  
鸣人一直工作到深夜。从他当上火影后的几年一直如此。鸣人常常因为工作得太晚所以就不回家了，而是在火影楼里找一个杂货间睡下。  
这天晚上他却被一阵骚动吵醒，睡意朦胧中他往身旁一抓，扑到了一个瘦小的身体。  
“天照！”  
黑色的火焰熊熊燃烧起来，鲜血顺着少女的脸颊流下。  
夜袭的人正是佐子，可佐子低估了鸣人的实力，更没想到鸣人能用尾兽衣来破她这一招。经过一番战斗之后，火影楼差一点因为须佐和九尾而毁于一旦。可十六岁的少女最终还是不敌三十岁的男人，被双手擒住抓了起来，就临时压在了火影楼里。  
杀了佐子，太可惜宇智波家的写轮眼，将佐子招安为暗部，佐子性格又倔得要命。鸣人久久想不出一个两全的方案，一周的时间就溜走了。  
每天晚上鸣人都会去看望佐子，不管佐子怎么骂他，鸣人都耐心地受着。他蓝色的宽广的眼睛平静地望着佐子，久而久之，佐子竟然也不知道说什么好了。归根结底，她恨害死她全家的木叶，但是她打不过鸣人，没办法毁了这个世界。  
鸣人待她就好像待一个尊贵的客人，不仅让她睡在最柔软的床上，还给她穿丝绸的睡衣。宇智波家的事情虽然不是鸣人谋划的，但木叶的错，火影必须要担着。  
终于一天晚上，佐子不反抗鸣人了。鸣人便在佐子的身边坐了一会儿，告诉她这个世界是多么多么的宽广。佐子精神一松懈，闭上眼睛倒在鸣人的身上就睡着了。等她第二天惊醒时，发现自己好好地躺在床上，身上盖着一层被子，连被角都给掖好了。佐子钻进被窝抱住了自己的膝盖，静静地想了好久。  
后来他们之间的关系越来越好，鸣人会仗着自己年纪大，摸摸佐子的脑袋，像长辈一样对她微笑。  
鸣人从没想过佐子与他会有失控的一天。  
有一天晚上，佐子坐在床上，忽然抬起头看向鸣人。  
“抱我。”  
“嗯？”  
“抱我的话就考虑原谅你。”  
“我抱你吗？”  
鸣人哈哈地笑了起来。  
“对啊，过来抱我，从后面将我抱在怀里。”  
鸣人觉得好玩，于是坐在床上将佐子抬起放进怀中。佐子拉住鸣人的手，将他环在自己的腹部。  
“鸣人，你什么感觉？”  
本以为是诱惑的话语，鸣人想要立刻松手，但佐子却在瞬间变了语气。  
“我被自己的仇人抱着，恨得不得了。恨得想现在就把你杀了。”  
绮丽的万花筒写轮眼旋转了起来。  
忽然一只大手过来合上了佐子的眼睛。另一只手将佐子紧紧拥入怀中。佐子贴着男人略带胡渣的脸颊，沉默了。“姐姐……”忽然低吟一声，佐子转过身深深地埋在了鸣人的怀里。“姐姐……”不知不觉间，泪水就沾满了面颊。  
“没事的。”鸣人抚摸着佐子小兽一样的脊背。  
因为佐子依赖着“姐姐”，所以鸣人偶尔会用变身术变成女人去见佐子。因为变成了女人，所以和佐子之间的关系拉得更近了，甚至慢慢出现了在佐子的房间睡觉的情况。  
佐子望着躺在自己身边睡着的男人，缓慢但坚定地把衣服悉数脱下。脱完自己的衣服之后，她还脱光了鸣人的衣服。扒下内裤的时候，佐子有些迟疑地望着那一团胯间的阳物。  
鸣人醒来的时候，夜正浓。房间里窸窣作响，有什么在他的小弟上来回滑动。本以为是梦，却没想到自己被人扒光了躺在床上。  
“佐子？”  
见到佐子正在摸自己的阳具，鸣人的心顿时乱作一团。他把佐子从身下扯上来。佐子小小的乳贴在他的胸膛。鸣人有些紧张地说：“这么做不好吧？”  
“这么做合我的心意。”  
“合什么心意？”  
佐子被鸣人翻了一个面，大手袭胸，捏了捏整个的软糯，而后集中攻击刺激的圆点。佐子脸红气喘了起来。  
“鸣人……”  
鸣人贴在她的耳边，“佐子想要成为女人啦？”开玩笑一样地说道。  
未曾料到，鸣人猜中了佐子的心意。佐子转身用脚缠住鸣人的腰，无师自通地用肉缝迎上坚挺的阳具。龟头触及一片湿地，鸣人吓了一跳，脑袋清醒了不少。他起身想跑，却被佐子死死抓住。  
佐子伸腿卡着鸣人的腰。鸣人的腰力量十足，像弹簧一样，不管佐子怎么用劲想让龟头捅进小穴，就算把整个人挂到鸣人的身上都不能动摇他半分。  
“插进来啊、插进来……！”  
佐子咬着牙，眼睛里漫上泪水。  
“不行！”  
鸣人也一样咬着嘴唇，声音低沉而沙哑。  
佐子忽然用力踹向鸣人的腰，鸣人吃痛地一声呻吟，两个人翻转了个位置。佐子动作迅猛地把阴茎扶正，屁股一抬，沾着湿水直直地坐了下去。  
“呜……”  
佐子弯下腰，发亮的黑发垂落在鸣人的肚子上。  
“好疼，嗯……”  
鸣人感到一阵温暖潮湿，紧接着则是蜂拥而至的快感。佐子就好像是一剂催情的猛药，勾出了鸣人深藏已久的欲望。鸣人被情欲烧得眼红，但村子的事依旧压在他的心头。  
此时佐子将身子趴在鸣人的胸膛上，她迷恋这个男人身上的体温。长久以来她一直都住在阴冷的蛇窟里，很久没有抱过这么温暖的事物了。  
鸣人满脸愁容地看向佐子，却没想到佐子正一言不发地望着墙壁流泪。  
“怎么了？”鸣人又慌张起来，伸手抚摸佐子赤裸瘦削的脊背。  
“没什么。”她闭上眼，“我只是想起爸妈和姐姐了。”  
佐子连泪水都是冰凉的。  
鸣人哄她，“好嘛，别哭了。”  
他确实轧心地疼。他自己都不清楚为什么这姑娘会让自己从心底疼，她让鸣人想起空中竭力飞舞的残蝶。  
“你一定觉得我很可笑吧，在强者面前，弱者是没有立场提任何要求的，只能流泪挣扎的我，在你的眼里有多么不堪呢？”佐子泪淌满面，依旧倔强地看着鸣人，“我总有一天要杀了你，毁了整个木叶。”  
“我没有瞧不起你。”鸣人不知不觉放轻了语气，他深深地叹了一口气，宽大的手掌包裹着佐子的半张脸颊，“我不会让你杀了我，更不会让你毁了木叶。你放弃你复仇的计划吧。”  
“我不！”佐子发起狂来，骑在鸣人的胯部，“你没有资格要我忘了痛苦和仇恨，尤其是你，木叶的走狗，杀了我全家的仇人！”  
鸣人钳制住佐子的手腕，三十岁男人的力气比十六岁的少女大得多。佐子拼命地挣扎，最后无计可施，赤裸着身子痛哭起来。  
鸣人的心又疼了起来。他也曾经是村子的牺牲品，佐子的痛就是他的痛。佐子常年在外流浪，身子瘦得好像没有女人的形状，只有那口穴，它湿润地包裹着鸣人的肉棒，只有这口短短窄窄的穴，证明她还是一个柔软的女孩。  
鸣人紧紧地将佐子抱进怀里，哄她，安慰她。  
“吻我。”佐子红着眼睛要求道，眨眼间又掉下一滴滚圆的泪，“让我成为你的女人。”  
“不，佐子，你该把身子留给你爱的人。”  
佐子皱起眉头，泪水又一次漫上眼眶。啪的一声，一巴掌用力地扇在鸣人的脸上。还没等鸣人反应过来，她就紧紧地抱住了他。  
“我爱你，蠢货，你还不懂吗？”  
“啊？”  
鸣人以为自己是她的仇人。  
“我爱你。”佐子轻声说，“我这辈子只会爱你一个人。漩涡鸣人。”  
鸣人的胸膛很宽阔、温暖，佐子恋恋不舍地松开手后，往下握住了鸣人的阳具。阳具温度高得好像要把佐子的小手烫伤。她是身体湿寒的人，一生求的就是鸣人这样的炙热。  
“还想狡辩，这里翘得这么高。”  
佐子脸红地说。  
“我是个男人啊。”  
“男人都是这么下流的么？男人就是任谁都行的么？”佐子套弄几下，再一次骑上鸣人的肉棒，声音已带着些颤抖，“也罢……我男人的欲望，不管多少我都会予以满足。”  
“佐子……”好霸道的女孩。  
霸道，但是稚嫩。不管处女穴再怎么湿润，一口气把成年男人的肉棒吞下，还是会痛。佐子瘦弱的身子紧绷了，像一张纸似的折叠下来，倚在了胸膛上。佐子细弱地呻吟着，撩拨着鸣人心底深处的欲望。  
鸣人翻身把佐子压下，一边吸着佐子的乳，一边用大手抚摸着她的腰。佐子的身体一阵阵颤抖起来，肉壁也收缩着吮吸鸣人的肉棒。  
好稚嫩但色情的身体啊，好像感情越强烈的女人，性欲也越强烈。  
在粗糙手指的揉捏下，乳尖立了起来。佐子少女的身体浮现出一片旖旎的粉红。佐子拉住鸣人的右手，分出拇指摁住自己盖着稀疏体毛的阴唇。“麻烦你了。”佐子别过头，黑发遮住了脸颊。  
鸣人于是帮她一圈一圈地揉湿湿滑滑的阴蒂，又伸手将少女的黑发撩开，吻上她白嫩的脸颊，从耳垂一路吻到下巴。佐子娇滴滴地呻吟着，抓着鸣人的手越来越用力。  
“啊，鸣人～”  
佐子的小穴一阵紧缩含着鸣人的阳具高潮了。  
佐子含住鸣人的嘴唇，鼻子一抽一抽的，轻声说道：”忍着不难受吗？你不想要我吗？还是我没有资格让你兴奋？“  
“你还小。”  
一滴汗水从鸣人的额头滴下。  
“不、行、吗？明明都已经全部插进来了。你已经承认我是你的女人了不是吗？漩涡鸣人，你莫非现在还想着火影的尊严？我诚然是叛忍，可被你抓住了，由此我将自己的生命交予你随意处置，可你却没有这个胆量？”  
佐子推着鸣人坐在了他的怀里，“罢了，你这个古板又胆小的老男人。你坐着，我自己动行吗？”  
阳具摩擦着肉壁，佐子一阵阵的战栗。鸣人正在将他的一切印在这个少女的体内。  
鸣人叹了一口气，他就像被佐子扯碎了从空中散开，落进湖里发皱了重新黏在一起。  
“够了！”  
再也无法忍受瘙痒，鸣人摁住佐子的身体，用力地贯穿了她。  
“你就是想要这种床事是么？想要变成我漩涡鸣人的女人？”  
“啊、啊！”  
诚心不让佐子说话一样，鸣人用力地顶撞起了她窄小的臀部。细小的肉缝被插得淫水淋漓，阳具不可置信的粗度在少女的胯下进进出出。  
阳具上带着一丝血迹。  
“疼吗？”鸣人伸手撩开佐子的黑发。  
“啊……”佐子呻吟道，“好舒服，嗯……”睁开了黑色的湿漉漉的眼睛，满怀着少女的爱意凝望着鸣人，“这才像个男人啊，七代目火影。”  
“你要把我吃了么？”鸣人咬住佐子的白颈。  
“您说反了吧？”  
佐子故意用了敬语。  
鸣人叹了一口气，“你要我跟着你一起下地狱。”  
“嗯……射进来，鸣人。”  
凌乱的床单上，黑发的少女夹着男人的腰，已然沉迷于狂热的爱意当中。


	2. Chapter 2

十九岁的时候，鸣人和日向家的大小姐举办了盛大的婚礼。婚礼上摆满了新鲜的百合花，规模比肩三枝祭。与日向雏田结婚之后的两年，鸣人从日向家的祖宅搬了出去，和妻子一起住进了自己的新家。不过这个家是日向家主购置的，离日向家并不远，雏田每天只需要五分钟就能走回家看看。这情况和入赘没什么区别，大概只是给鸣人一个面子，没有叫他把姓改成日向吧。好在鸣人对这些事并不在意，一门心思都在木叶的建设上。  
妻子是很温柔的女人，从来不会过问鸣人的工作，就算鸣人在火影楼一连工作好几天不回来，她也不会有第二句话。两个人行房事后，雏田还会替他叠好衣服，将浴巾备好，为他往牙刷上挤好牙膏。  
反正，有这样的妻子，一个男人有什么好抱怨的呢？他对男女之情，说实话，没有多大兴趣。对雏田的体贴，他不仅体会不到十分之一的好，还会经常感到无所适从。  
他是孤儿出生，而妻是大家闺秀。大家闺秀的温柔和体贴多数不过是旧时生活的延续，你说，对于一个连水都喝不上的人，倒茶的水要烧到多热，这种细节真的有意义吗？回日向祖宅时，鸣人就要忍受一整天浑身包在层层和服里的苦恼，这还不如让他把衣服脱光了去平原上奔跑。  
他不喜欢古老的书卷、拗口的文字和生硬的规矩。他没办法理解如同走钢丝般精巧的生活。  
不过雏田的温柔一直都是轻轻栓着他的一条细线。  
雏田知道鸣人有了别的女人时，脸上的微笑有一瞬间的僵硬。她非常相信鸣人，也喜爱着鸣人的直率。鸣人没辜负她的信任，在与佐子发生了关系之后，鸣人便回去与雏田坦白了。  
雏田愣了一下，脸上的笑容一瞬间加深，然而鼻子抽动两下，双眼涌出了泪水，而后抽泣起来。  
鸣人闭上眼等雏田打他骂他。就在闭上眼的时候，鸣人忽然觉得他好像很久之前就在希望有人能打他一顿。就是因为十七岁的忍界大战落幕后再也没有人敢打他，他才一路抹黑过来，做下了许多莫名其妙的事。  
如果雏田能打他一巴掌，骂他是禽兽或者人渣，恐怕鸣人的心会好受很多。  
但雏田没有，她只是不停用手帕擦试着眼角涌出的泪水，喃喃了一句鸣人不敢相信的话：“我知道会有这么一天，因为你是火影，所以有其他女人也是正常的事。”  
“哈？”鸣人睁大眼睛看着眼前的女人。她对自己的行为包容至此，简直如同一种不见血的杀戮。  
鸣人昏昏沉沉的，被妻子说“只要你高兴，只要能缓解你当火影的辛劳，我不会阻止你们。”他躺在床上久久不能睡着，身旁雏田偶尔会传来啜泣，他也没能力去安慰。真是莫名其妙。  
隔天去火影大楼忙了一天的工作，不知不觉间天色很深了。鸣人下定决心去找了佐子。  
佐子的脚上是一条连接着床沿的铁链。少女闲适地坐在床上阅读着一卷古集。  
“你终于记起我了？”佐子漆黑的眼睛冷冷地望了鸣人一眼，好像往鸣人的身上纵了一把火。在烛光中，她的黑发好比丝绸，乌黑发亮。伙食很好，睡得也很舒服，这阵子佐子的皮肤越发光彩照人，不过还是太白了些。  
鸣人解开佐子的脚铐。接触到佐子光滑冰凉的脚腕时，鸣人的呼吸变得急促了许多。  
三十岁的男人了，什么没见过啊？平常情色杂志也没少看，怎么会让一个还没有成熟的少女撩拨成这样。  
鸣人暗骂自己的无能，并下了决心。  
“你走吧，不要再回木叶了。”  
佐子直直地盯着他，那双眼，黑漆漆的就是在勾魂。她沉默了许久、许久。忽然伸手抓住鸣人，一个翻身，和服飞舞，将鸣人擒在身下。  
比起一般致命的女人，佐子没有她们的娇嗔，佐子不会利用女人的肉体让男人着迷。借力杀人？佐子根本不需要这么做，她是凶狠的、粗暴的、直接的。  
鸣人很平静地望着佐子，他的眼角因为年岁而有了一丝皱纹。佐助压着他胸口的手冰冰凉凉的，却让他心里的火烧得更旺。  
“我有妻子了。”  
佐子睁大了双眼。  
“你这个贱货。”佐子一巴掌抽上鸣人的脸，把他的头打歪到一边，“你在玩弄我吗？”  
这一巴掌把鸣人打得目瞪口呆。  
佐子没等男人反应过来，又一个巴掌甩了过去，啪一声，麦色的脸庞浮起红晕，显然是被打肿了。佐子高高地扬起手腕，准备扇下第三个巴掌时，鸣人忽然将她顶起，一个翻滚，佐子被压在床尾，双唇被粗暴地敲开，顶进了一条舌头。  
鸣人红着脸强吻着佐子，失去了神志。佐子在他的怀里反抗着，把他的胸口锤得如擂鼓。鸣人疼得一松口，佐子一脚就把鸣人踹开了。鸣人倒在床上，绝望地看着天花板上木头的纹路。  
“你走吧。”那声音轻轻的，宛如树梢一枚飘摇的枯叶，“走得越远越好，不要再来木叶了。”  
佐子什么也没说，一阵窸窣作响后，雷电轰鸣——佐子的左手闪耀着刺眼的光芒，“千鸟！”，她朝鸣人的胸口穿去，如果鸣人闪躲不及的话，一定会被捅穿心脏，当场毙命。  
“佐子！”鸣人大叫道，“你打不过我的，你到底想做什么？”  
“打不过？”佐子看着鸣人，嘴唇在强光下嘴唇异常红润，衣襟在争斗中敞开了，露出锁骨和一点点的白色的乳。  
黑色的火燃烧起来，瞬间从这间房蔓延到整栋楼。  
“你是火影，需要保护整个村子。我有天然的优势。”  
佐子说的没错，鸣人立刻分出影分身应对佐子的天照。惹怒佐子之后，一场恶战在他们之间难以避免。被佐子痛殴了几顿之后，鸣人的大脑清醒了许多。他对村子的那份责任在不知不觉中已经成为了肩膀上的一种负担。  
如果佐子从未带着她摧枯拉朽的力量出现在鸣人的生命中的话，他本可以安安稳稳地与雏田凑合地把这辈子过去。可是佐子这个任性的姑娘出现了，非得要鸣人去正视这充满了劳务的没有激情的生活，拿鞭子鞭挞他的灵魂，叫他回忆起灵魂深处的那一份热血与朝气。本来他的灵魂已经被凉水浇筑成了坚硬的钢铁，佐子的火，又将他烧融了……  
两个人一路打到了村外，鸣人终于用尽力气地将佐子制服。  
“虽然我必须要顾及村子，但村子里的人同样是我的帮手。你一个人要打整个村子的人，太不现实了，佐子。”  
佐子被压在树干上，雪白的胸口被蹭出了树痕。  
“你走吧。”鸣人又一次松开了佐子，还推了她一把。  
佐子怒火中烧地转头看向鸣人，还以为对方脸上会摆出多么得意自满的表情，却没想到这个三十岁的男人微低着头，满脸的落寞。在黑夜中，他的样子不像是一个忍界最强的男人，而是一名阶下囚。  
又是木叶……  
佐子绮丽的万花筒写轮眼闪了闪，木叶的大门便燃起了黑色的天照。她分明是在对鸣人表态，只要她活着的一天，她就要木叶陪葬。  
用完这一次的天照之后，佐子眼前一黑，昏迷了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

佐子醒来时，浑身都很沉重。  
她的双手被铁链分开束缚在墙上，每一次挣扎都会带来一串铁器的叮铛作响。  
地牢里很暗，只有走廊的尽头透过一缕红色的幽光。  
佐子口干舌燥，喉咙如同被烟熏般难受。  
忽然响起了脚步声，佐子想要将查克拉集中在眼部，身体却好像被掏空了一样，连一点查克拉都压榨不出来。  
那人用钥匙打开了地牢的门。他穿着一身黑，瞳孔却一片雪白。  
“日向一族？”佐子用仅存的力气让自己不要晕过去，她勉强地笑了一下，“为什么来找我？”  
看到一名美丽的少女被束缚在地牢中，任何男人都不可能抵挡得住这种诱惑。佐子没有自觉，她不甘的眼神与偏体鳞伤的白皙身体到底是多么强的一副催情剂。  
这位日向一族派来的杀手此时有了不应该的想法。  
“喂，回答我的问题。”佐子不悦道。  
白眼睛的有些恼怒，但一想到很快这个黑发的少女就要落到自己的手里任他宰割，心情又愉悦了起来。  
“看在你马上就要咽气的份上，我就好心告诉你你的死因吧。你无耻勾搭上的七代目火影是日向家大小姐的丈夫。”  
“所以呢？”  
对方抽出一把苦无，靠近佐子，抵在她的脖子上。佐子的身体往后压，敞开的衣襟露出了半片白嫩的胸口。当佐子注意到对方的视线瞟向了不应该的地方之后，佐子慌了。  
想想也合情理，她一个阶下囚，双手双脚都被束缚住，没了任何的能耐，成了男人口中一块肥美的嫩肉。  
佐子，你要忍住。  
男人的视线扫过佐子裸露的肌肤，佐子一阵恶寒，冷汗沿着脊背滴落。地牢里冰冷潮湿的空气贴着她的肌肤，佐子的呼吸变得非常困难。她实在不可能还保持平常心。与鸣人的那一夜是初体验，她好喜欢那个男人。不管是他激情时像少年般泛红的脸颊，还是他疲倦时一声沙哑的轻叹。佐子爱极了他那将少年的朝气与年长的沉稳糅合在一起的灵魂。爱他，仿佛在十分愉快地抽着带薄荷清香的烟草。  
除了他那双粗糙的大手之外，谁也不能碰她，谁也不能！  
可被束缚住的佐子怎么逃得掉呢。这个日向家男人的身体压过来，手搂住了她的腰。他还想掰过佐子的脸，与她亲热地接吻。  
佐子浑身发抖，心想如果他敲开了自己的下颚，那她就要用牙齿咬掉对方的舌头。  
漩涡鸣人现在在哪里呢？他在家里与妻子重修旧好吗？  
佐子忽然非常想念鸣人那双能够包裹住自己脸颊的手。那双手又大又厚，让她产生了前所未有的安全感。  
感受到灵猫一样的少女难以压抑的恐惧的颤抖，白眼睛的男人兴奋不已。他伸手想要扯开佐子的上衣，刚一扯，佐子就尖叫起来。  
“放开我！你要杀就杀……”  
佐子的声音很尖锐，隔着一层都能听到她的尖叫。周围牢房的囚犯都骚动了起来，就好像是在海中嗅到了血腥味的鲨鱼。  
此时正在下楼的男人听到了佐子的尖叫，脑袋一空，连忙加快了脚步。他越跑越快，身体长出金色的长耳朵，白袍也发起光来。  
就在上衣要被成功扯开的档口，这个日向家的族人突然被人从身后摁住脑袋，下一秒，他发现自己嵌在了石壁里，脑袋生生地凿进去了号几厘米。他眨了一下眼睛，便再也无法睁开了。  
被砸碎的头颅，鲜血与脑浆留了一地。佐子颤抖着睁开眼，眼前却是刺眼的金色光芒。七代目整个人都在因为九尾模式而发着太阳一样的光。  
佐子咬住嘴唇，忍耐着不让自己的眼泪掉下来。  
鸣人的眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的怒火。他看到佐子被其他的男人摁在墙上的那一瞬间，脑袋全都空白了。而现在，看到佐子浑身上下衣衫褴褛，只要稍微一动弹身子就会露出雪白的乳，鸣人看她的眼神也充满了男人的欲望。  
鸣人低头深吻住了佐子，有些粗暴地抚摸着她赤裸的腰，一只脚卡在她的双腿间让她腿软了有地方支撑，位置选得非常坏心眼。  
“唔……嗯……”佐子仰起头让鸣人啃咬她的脖颈。火热的舌经过锁骨一路往下，时而引起少女的一阵娇喘。  
“鸣人……”佐子轻声道，“你要在这里干？对面的人在看着啊……”  
鸣人如梦初醒地从佐子的胸口抬起头，蔚蓝的双眼盛满了欲望。佐子好像被凉水泼到了火热的身上，一个激灵，有些迷乱了。  
咔嚓两声，佐子的镣铐被钥匙打开。哗啦一下，她整个人被白色的七代目羽织裹在其中。少女接着被打横抱在了男人的怀里。  
鼻腔都是鸣人的气味，佐子松了一口气，半是昏迷地如同小猫一样蜷缩在他的怀里。  
再醒来时，佐子躺在火影楼的密室里。柔软温暖的床上，一个男人正爬在她的身上，用嫣红的舌舔过她身体的每一片肌肤，往上面印下专属的印记。  
房间里放着一段烛，温暖的火光照在男人赤裸的肩上、背上，一块又一块的肌肉鼓胀着，与那张脸上少年活泼的神情有着某种撕裂的互相矛盾。但这些矛盾就是这个男人让人着迷的地方。这个世界有多么险恶、龌龊、下流，就有多么单纯、美好、浪漫。这一切都是他，这头雄狮，漩涡鸣人。  
鸣人怀着怒意地舔遍了佐子的全身，舔完之后，佐子已经成了一滩烂泥。她仿佛要缺氧似的大口呼吸着，身下已是一片泥泞。佐子不自觉地晃动臀部，终于被一柱插到底。  
佐子尖叫起来，抱住鸣人的脖子，当下就被一阵冲刺送上了高潮。  
“鸣人……啊，鸣人，不要再干了。”  
一次又一次，一次又一次，佐子和鸣人同样的大汗淋漓。鸣人舔着佐子的身体，似乎在用她的汗水解渴。佐子的乳晕被吮大了，乳房也涨开，乳尖硬硬地翘着。臀肉被抓红了，肋骨和背上都是一道一道嫣红的吻痕。  
佐子闻到鸣人身上那股浓郁的充满攻击性的气味就脑袋发晕。最初她把自己送上想成为鸣人的女人，现在才知道原来是羊入虎口。  
“你真的好色，佐子。”鸣人用力一干，佐子的小穴水花四溅，这一顶，佐子浑身都绷紧了，好久才缓过来，鸣人拍着佐子的屁股，“要多少次才满足啊？”  
佐子转头想与鸣人争辩，鸣人突然又是用力地一撞，竟然把佐子直接送去了高潮。佐子的辩解中参杂着细弱的尖叫与呻吟，“我……嗯……我看是你……是你……啊……！是你不满足吧！”  
佐子高潮浑身颤抖的时候，鸣人俯下身在她的耳边低语，“你的身上散发出了渴望男人的气味，我不满足你的话，谁又能满足你？但我看你好像要把我榨干了。”  
说着又在收缩痉挛的小穴里顶了几下，佐子的身体抽搐了几下，她咬着牙，翻了白眼。  
“啊，干我，鸣人。”佐子缓过一口气后，扭着屁股吸住鸣人的阳具，双颊和耳尖染上迷乱的红晕，“把你的一切都给我，我要你！“  
“贪心的女人……！”  
佐子的眼在烛光里闪闪发亮，她娇喘着望着鸣人，轻声却坚定地说：“我不贪心，只要你一个漩涡鸣人而已。”


	4. Chapter 4

日向就派出的分家被杀一事找来鸣人兴师问罪。鸣人何以袒护一名叛忍至此？对方甚至是一个小鸣人十余岁的少女。  
“和雏田在一起还不够满足你吗？与我们日向家联姻之后就应该好好注意自己的言行，何况你还是七代目火影，现在和一个叛忍参合在一起成何体统？”  
家主日向日足，长女日向雏田还有漩涡鸣人，三个人在昏暗的和室内，鸣人面对着日向日足与雏田跪坐着，嘴合着一直没说话。  
“你莫非喜欢那丫头不成？”日向日足震怒道。  
见鸣人没有回答，雏田在父亲旁边默默啜泣了起来。  
鸣人本想把一切都扛下来，但雏田止住泪水忽然说：“请让我见见这个女人，我有非见她不可的必要。”  
“诶？”鸣人有些无措起来，佐子可不是好惹的女人。  
这件事没有鸣人和佐子选择的余地。鸣人被软禁起来不允许见佐子，而佐子被单独囚禁在一个监牢里——鸣人警告过监狱里里外外所有人，因此看管佐子的狱警全换成了女性。如果佐子再遭遇不幸，她们全都会有连座责任。七代目就是这么一个复杂的人，他锋利的爪子随时可以撕碎挡在他前面的人，但他甘愿低头选择保卫，就算他保卫的那些人经常伤害他。或许这就是真正的强大吧。  
监狱的门丁零当啷地响动了，佐子睁开眼睛，站在门口的不是狱警，而是一个穿着鼠灰色和服的女人。  
“你就是佐子吗？”她的声音听起来是强装出来的镇定。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是日向雏田……漩涡鸣人的妻子。”  
“……”佐子皱了皱眉头，直视着对方雪白的眼睛，“你找我有什么事吗？”  
见到佐子的那一瞬间，雏田就知道为什么她可以吸引鸣人的注意力了。她拥有一切雏田缺乏的东西，就算她们同样是女人，但佐子自信、强大，就算沦为阶下囚，也美丽得像是一只伤痕累累的母豹。那双眼睛里尖锐的目光好像桩一般钉在了雏田的身上。  
雏田紧握住衣襟，声音禁不住地颤抖，“我想找你一起去洗澡。”  
“对不起，我能拒绝吗？”  
这件事佐子没得选。  
雏田希望说服佐子不要再进攻木叶。依鸣人所说，佐子的实力在所有木叶忍者之上，唯独他之下，但是现在着迷于佐子的鸣人根本不可能忍心对佐子下手。  
雏田想的是，实在没办法的话，她可以和佐子共享鸣人，如果这是作为火影夫人必须要牺牲的。  
两人走进更衣室时，佐子总算被人解开了镣铐。  
“你不怕我杀了你吗？这就好比杀死一只蚂蚁那么轻松。”佐子盯着雏田说道。  
“不……我不怕。”  
佐子知道这是女人之间的战斗，如果她在此刻杀了雏田，那她这辈子都不可能夺走鸣人。她与鸣人之间不管结局如何，将始终隔着雏田这个女人。雏田的确是有胆量的，也有胸怀的。她是个好女人。  
想到此，佐子有些犹豫了。  
雏田首先脱掉了衣服，她的手指微微发抖，说明她不是不怕。她几乎脱完了，佐子的手还摁在领口。  
“怎么了吗？”雏田轻声问道。  
佐子一直不愿说话。  
“不用害羞的。”声音软软的，细细的。  
佐子低下头，叹了一口气，说，“我……我的身上可能有些痕迹。”  
刚开始，雏田以为佐子说的是鞭痕，或是手铐的青印，但等佐子慢吞吞地脱下衣服，露出半片胸口和一个肩膀之后，她身上一块块的红斑显而易见不是被器具鞭打出来的，那密密麻麻的，分明是男人的吻痕。  
雏田有一瞬间的呆滞，后来，等佐子把素色的囚服脱尽之后，她发现吻痕简直遍布了这具躯体的每一个角落，严重仿佛佐子的身体正在溃烂一般。相较之下，佐子的脸庞白皙水嫩得简直异常。这女人毫无疑问是汲取男人的爱而生存的。  
然而， 雏田这么多年以来从来没想到自己的丈夫是一个感情如此热烈的男人。吻痕这件事，鸣人在年轻时出于好奇曾经在雏田的后颈上试过，但后来被日向的族人指责不端后，他就再也没做过类似的事了。  
雏田还以为是家庭让那个曾经踌躇满志的少年变得稳重与内敛。  
她还以为……  
佐子有些尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，很快便用浴巾包住了自己的身体。雏田用尽力气强作镇定，脸上带着虚弱的笑容。她们照例要搓洗一番之后再下汤。雏田想帮佐子擦背，但佐子却拒绝了雏田。她不喜欢别人碰她的身体，不管那个人是异性还是同性。  
雏田只好罢休。不必看着佐子被无数遍标记的身体，雏田松了一口气。  
“我叫你佐子……可以吗？”雏田看着脚边的瓷砖说道，好像一下子回到了二十年前那个没有自信的女孩。  
佐子厌烦雏田给她来这么一套。雏田根本就不懂她现在的处境，一副要和她平等沟通的样子。要被奸污的人不是她，要被杀掉的人也不是她。她现在红着脸一副大无畏的样子居高岭下地和她玩什么不平等游戏呢。  
不过佐子也同样理解雏田从小出生在木叶最大的日向一族，她是如何被好好保护长大，又是如何不谙世事。  
和她有什么好争的。  
“嗯，随你喜欢。”佐子伸直手臂，让水流冲洗手臂上的泡沫。  
雏田小声地嗯了一声，说：“佐子，你想过之后要怎么办吗？”  
“什么怎么办？”佐子笑了一声，看向雏田，“我想毁了木叶啊，你要帮我吗？”  
“……”  
雏田忧虑地看着佐子，不知她是在开玩笑还是讲真的。  
“如果你是因为鸣人的关系……我……我想我可以……”  
“你可以什么。”佐子的笑容褪去，语气有些冷了。  
雏田咽下一口唾沫，捏着双手说道：“我可以让你留在鸣人的身边。”  
“啪”的一声，雏田还没反应过来，脸被佐子打歪到了一旁，过了一会儿，才开始火辣辣得疼起来。  
“你真可笑，人怎么可能像物品一样可以分成两半！”在明亮的洗浴间中，她的头发黑得发亮，佐子厉声道，“不要再做你的美梦了，这个世界是残酷的，日向家的大小姐！”


	5. Chapter 5

与佐子的谈判败裂后，雏田对这个少女便产生了恐怖的印象。雏田的妹妹花火知道了这件事后，对佐子仇恨在心。她清楚得很，佐子与木叶势不两立，只要佐子的仇恨一日存在于这个世界上，木叶就无法得到安宁。

看到自己心爱的姐姐在日复一日的梅雨中渐渐消瘦下去，花火恨不得去牢里一掌打进佐子的死穴，让这个勾引男人的臭女人死无葬身之地。但花火想归想，她忌惮自己姐夫的实力。且不说鸣人火影的身份，他体内的九尾也足够在瞬间将木叶毁于一旦。花火不能赌这女人对鸣人引诱到了什么程度，迟迟不能动手将她置于死地。

春末的木叶有一场樱花祭，全村人将要一起赏樱，夜幕降临后，还可以观赏一场盛大的烟火秀。

鸣人与雏田的婚姻已经名存实亡，但还未正式分道扬镳。日向宗家需要七代目的声望以镇压蠢蠢欲动的分家，即便自己的大女儿受委屈，日向日足也只能暂时让雏田再忍一段时间。

雏田本想在这段时间里重新唤回鸣人的心，但她每次的靠近，鸣人都会往后退尽量礼貌地拒绝。

傍晚时分，雏田远远看到鸣人在房间里更衣，便想要进去像以前那样替他打理。雏田一推门，见到鸣人站在更衣镜前，宽阔的背部一块块突起的肌肉。听到拉门的响声，鸣人转身看了过去，见到是雏田，鸣人不动声色静静地看着她。

雏田轻轻地咬了一下嘴唇，想要踏进房间，鸣人的声音却如同落雷一样击中了她。

“呃，那什么，我一个人就行。”

雏田的脚步顿住了，她抬起头，眼眶又一次盈满泪水。鸣人有些心疼地皱起眉头，却没有松口的意思，而是连忙朝她点头道歉，那样子像极了一个害羞的青年。

“我知道了……”

雏田往后推一步，回到了空寂悠长的走廊。她替鸣人合上了门。院子在傍晚时分宁静，白色腹部的山雀零星地站在树枝上，绿色的池塘因为飞虫而荡漾出一圈圈的涟漪。空气吸进肺部之后，好像怎么都呼不出来。眼前的这条幽绿的长廊，不知道要延伸向何处。

晚上，鸣人穿着刺着大片大片的火的黄橙色的和服出现在大家的面前。他本想拒绝雏田挽他的手一起出场，但是这个决定引来了日向家强烈的不满。鸣人自己也觉得在这个大家都快乐的日子里宣布自己与雏田分道扬镳的事也太扫兴，只能与雏田伪装成一对恩爱的夫妇出现在村民面前。

烟火一朵接着一朵绽放在空中，地上人们欢笑声一片。灯火照亮了黑暗的河流，粉色的樱花朵朵飘下。

樱花祭快到尾声时，花火不知道从哪里钻出来。在一朵灿烂的烟花下，她浑身汗水地搂住了姐姐。亮黄色的烟火为她雪白的双眼染上了鲜艳的色彩，她笑着紧紧握住雏田的双手，对着姐姐大叫道：“姐姐，笑起来吧，你会幸福的！”

雏田不知道花火在说什么，但看她这么开心，嘴角久违地上扬了。

在人群的欢呼声中，花火牵着自己姐姐的手，旋转着，她穿着一身艳黄色的浴衣，像一朵春天的小花。

“对啊，姐姐，你会幸福的。”花火大笑道，“我们一起欢呼吧！为了姐姐的幸福。”

烟火窜上夜空，如同夏季甜腻的花朵一般张牙舞爪地盛放。

鸣人被鹿丸、牙和以前同届的忍者拉去喝酒。夜风中弥漫着一丝火药的刺鼻气味，鸣人拿起小酒杯抬头一饮而下。鸣人喝得又多又猛，连之前劝他酒的人都反而被鸣人喝酒的积极给吓了一跳。三十岁的男人们开始起哄，说鸣人为家事所累，逮到机会就大喝特喝。而立之年的男人必须撑起家庭的重担，所有的空闲都得从工作和家庭的缝隙中去“偷”。鸣人就是“偷”得太狠了。

鸣人只是红着脸呵呵地笑着，偶尔能从他歪头的困惑的表情中看出他少年时的模样。

鸣人和朋友们一起喝到了后半夜。站在酒楼前，一阵凉风袭来，鸣人一阵哆嗦。他仰头望着当空的明月，看了看家的方向，转身默默地走向了火影楼。

漆黑的夜空褪去喧闹与繁华，弥漫起深夜的雾气，宁静仿佛一只巨大而无形的手，将每个人都牢牢地抓住。

鸣人回到自己平时在火影楼里小憩的房间。高高的窗口透进明亮的月光，月光被切割成了方块的形状在地面的正中央。气温不低，鸣人便干脆把羽织盖在身上入睡。

带着酒气，鸣人迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼。好像是一眨眼的功夫，鸣人被一阵骚乱惊醒。睁开眼时，佐子正坐在自己的身上。鸣人揉了揉眼睛，还以为自己在做梦。但此时月光恰巧独独洒在佐子的身上，佐子的皮肤比以往任何时候都更加白皙，有如羊脂玉一般干净透明。

鸣人爬起身，惊讶地看着坐在自己胯上的佐子。

佐子忽然撞进鸣人宽阔的怀里，鸣人一惊，连忙握住佐子的肩膀安抚她。佐子浑身都在发抖。

“选了个白痴男人，连我也要跟着一起变得愚蠢了！”佐子抬起头，月光让她的写轮眼更加妖艳，晶莹的泪水从眼眶涌出，她轻声说出了不可思议的话语，“杀了我，鸣人。”

“诶？”

佐子尽可能地微笑起来，但眉毛因为哭泣的心情而垮下，她冰凉的手抚上鸣人有些胡茬的脸颊，那眼睛望尽了他的灵魂，“那么，请爱我吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

团藏遇害，这件事震惊了整个木叶。 

团藏的尸体顺着南贺川漂回了木叶，他真正遇害的地点是木叶的郊外。

凶手非常好找，谜题在大家发现宇智波佐子越狱的那一刻就有了答案。

挽着姐姐胳膊的花火嘴角露出一丝微笑。

虽然雏田是日向宗家的长女，但自从雏田嫁出去之后，日向家的一切事务都经由花火之手。花火虽然是一名女子，但日向宗家没有男性后代，最终也只能无奈地将大权交予花火。好在花火的能力超群，做事从未出现纰漏，由此得到了日向日足的信赖，渐渐知道了许多连姐姐雏田都不知道的内幕。

说到底，花火是不希望姐姐知道这些事的，她印象中的姐姐是温柔的，她想要的是每次见到姐姐时她脸上幸福的笑容。

雏田爱着鸣人，所以除掉佐子就成为了花火的首要任务。花火不能自己动手，居然想出了一个办法，让鸣人亲自杀了宇智波佐子。

在夜里，花火溜进监狱找到了佐子。第一次见到佐子时，她就被这个女人凌厉的眼神吓了一跳。佐子的年纪比她小上许多，但气场却比任何人都要强大。花火从震惊中回过神之后捏紧了拳头，她知道自己为了姐姐的幸福非得除掉这个女人不可。

让鸣人与佐子自相残杀的招数也不算什么阴招，至少，花火告诉了佐子她一直想要知道的事——宇智波灭族的真相。

当花火将整件事告之佐子后，佐子最初那盛气凌人的模样衰弱了，她好像刚刚跑了一段很长的路，扶着墙壁，气喘吁吁地望着花火，眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的复仇的火焰。

“看你可怜，就告诉你这些事好了。反正你也打不过团藏，他今晚正在城郊与土之国的忍者交易呢。”

叮当一阵作响，牢门的锁链松开了。花火不置一词，最后意味深长地看了一眼如同困兽般的佐子，露出了微笑。

不论是被团藏杀掉，还是杀死团藏，佐子只要迈出这一步，等待她的就是万丈深渊。但是以佐子的性格，她又怎么可能坐以待毙？

第二天花火起了个大早，她将头发束起，好好地将自己打扮了一番。对她而言，今天就是佐子的死期。事情的发展也与她猜想得丝毫不差，佐子在夜里杀死了团藏，并且这件事也成了木叶村众所周知的事。 

但是花火算错了一件事，就是这件事，让她所有的计划付之东流，还带来了深深的痛苦。

团藏死了之后，花火纠集大家一起去找七代目汇报此事。对此事一无所知的丁次忽然在人群中询问雏田：“七代目大人现在在哪？昨晚他喝得挺多的，现在还在家睡吗？”

雏田的表情有一瞬间的凝固，随后轻声说道：“他不在家。”

花火愣了一下，怒火中烧。她提议去火影楼找找，鸣人估计已经在办公了。

但是一行人找到火影楼后，办公室里空空如也，一个人影也没有。牙让赤丸闻了闻味道，赤丸朝着地板吼了两声，牙便知道鸣人就在这楼里，只不过在楼下的火影休息室中。

于是一行人浩浩荡荡地去找鸣人了。原本组织好了状告佐子的语言的花火，在开门看到房间里的场景时，整个人都僵在了原地。

不知下落的佐子此时分明躺在鸣人的怀里，她蜷缩着身子，身上披着七代目雪白的羽织。

在场的所有人都惊呆了，原本喧闹的人群顿时鸦雀无声。每个人都在心里画出了一个大大的问号。佐子虽然小鸣人十几岁，但毕竟是个女人。鸣人这么亲昵地搂着她，难道雏田没有异议吗？

事件中心的女主角低下头，沉默地咬住了嘴唇。

顿时，在场的人都心知肚明了。

花火从人群中挣脱出来，大喊着“我要杀了你”，冲上去用八卦掌击中了起身护住佐子的鸣人。鸣人的身体被连续的八卦掌打得微震。花火忽然往后跳了一步，与鸣人拉开距离。她的心跳得飞快。鸣人的身体好像一堵高大的墙，打在鸣人的身上，痛的反而是花火自己的手。

鸣人和佐子都被抓住了，两个人被戴上沉重的镣铐。日向花火与日向日足站在人群的最前面。

一直和蔼可亲的七代目不仅背叛日向家的大小姐，还找了个小他十几岁的女人，为了争名夺利，他甚至杀了一直为木叶效力的志村团藏。

“漩涡鸣人，你的名誉已经彻底毁了！”花火喊道。

其实花火根本就没有想到这件事会发展成现在的事态，从佐子没有逃跑而是背负着团藏的性命回来找鸣人开始，事情就已经超出了花火的控制。如今鸣人出轨的事已经在村子里传来了，姐姐一定会为此痛苦不堪！一想到此，花火的心就像火烧般痛起来，她走到佐子面前，一巴掌扇在了佐子的脸上。

“你这个魔鬼！你要怎么赔姐姐？”

佐子的发乱了，她抬起头，六芒星的血色双眼望向花火。

“我为什么要赔偿她？团藏一条命赔我全族几十条人命，我还嫌杀不够呢！区区日向一族，不要站在我的面前，碍我的眼。”

“你……！”

花火从腰间抽出一把苦无，佐子却毫无畏惧地迎了上去。

“哼……”花火冷笑了一声，把苦无丢到鸣人的脚边，“叛忍当然要由七代目亲自处决。”

鸣人非常明白花火的意思。如果自己用这把苦无杀了佐子，那么日向家就愿意当这件事没发生过，并让雏田出面向村民澄清之前的“谣言”。

“别开玩笑了。”鸣人被迫跪在地上，衣服染上了一道一道的污痕，但他神态依旧十分温和地说道，“我是不可能杀了佐子的。”

“那你想怎么办？就依你现在的名声，继续坐在火影的位置上恐怕不像从前那样轻松。”日向日足在一旁说道。此时，最让他担心的是鸣人对这个宇智波的女人的袒护。

所有的视线都聚焦在鸣人的身上。从最开始被万人唾弃的九尾妖狐，他一步步地成长到了现在的木叶之主。他付出过将近于生命的代价，才得到了现在万人之上的位置。

“我放弃火影的位置。”鸣人说出这句话的时候，脸上带着淡淡的微笑，“把位置传给木叶丸吧，我已经想好了，他熟悉火影的所有工作，是目前最好的人选。”

花火睁大了眼睛，不可置信地盯着鸣人。

“你……就为了……这个女人？”

面对所有人的惊愕，鸣人摇了摇头，说：“木叶欠了宇智波太多，但宇智波不是唯一一个牺牲品。我就算杀了佐子，这世界的仇恨又能因为她的死而停下吗？杀了佐子不会让任何事情有所改善，反而会染黑我的双手。一个失去爱的火影还能为村子做什么？我不会杀了佐子的，更不会去传播仇恨。”

“但是你伤害了姐姐！”花火大喊道，“你就是个伪君子。”

“是的。”鸣人很平静地说，“所以你们想对我做什么都行，我愿意接受日向一族的任何惩罚。”

“包括生命？”

“嗯，包括生命。”鸣人说，“只不过我在死之前要确保佐子平安地离开木叶，否则我不会轻易任人摆布。”

明明这个男人卑微地跪在地上，但他依旧只需要一个眼神就可以让这个屋子里所有的人噤声。

佐子一言不发，但是听到鸣人愿意付出生命的时候，她的泪水就开始不断地从眼眶里涌出，滴落在地上。她没有任何一刻比此时更加清楚，漩涡鸣人就是她这辈子想要的男人。如果鸣人要死，她也不会独活。

鸣人忽然越过人群朝佐子投去一个宠溺的笑容，此时的他们是心心相印的。

“带着我的孩子活下去。”

这几天的疼爱，一定在佐子的体内播下了种子。

在鸣人半威胁的语气中，日向一族只好放走了佐子。佐子在一个大雨瓢泼的日子里，将手指搭在自己的小腹。

新的希望吗……

一滴热泪融入了冰冷的雨水当中，一串蹒跚的脚印消失在了森林的深处。


	7. Chapter 7

漆黑的天空中，密布的乌云如同千军万马，疾风穿过森林，呼啸着。昏暗的监牢里，鸣人被四肢绑在铁柱上。

与此同时，在点着熏香的和室内，花火穿着淡粉色的和服依偎在雏田的身旁。她们同样的黑发交织在一起，花火的声音轻得像细细的春雨。

“我们让姐夫重新爱上你吧。”

雏田低下头，沉默着，良久，好像这个世界的一切都不真实了一般，她开口说道：“放过鸣人君吧，他一直都是个说到做到的男人。像他这样的人，如果爱上了别的人，不管历经多少的磨难也不会轻易放弃。”

“你怎么能说那就是爱？！难道他不爱你，他不顾及这么多年的夫妻情分吗？”

雏田抬起头看向窗外，窗外是一片翻滚的阴云天气。她的脸庞在阴暗的光线中显得格外憔悴。花火的手忽然被雏田握住，那双手依旧柔软温暖。一个人是否坚强并非取决于ta能战胜多么强大的敌人，而是不管面对多么苦难的事情时，总有力量重新站起来。

花火听从雏田的意思，帮自己的姐姐在镜子前仔细地梳洗了一番。那张灰暗的脸庞被拂去尘埃，就像穿透阴云的阳光，重新将温暖抛洒大地。

在昏沉中，鸣人听到眼前紧闭的铁门发出一阵丁零当啷的声响，他努力地睁开眼睛，看向穿着淡紫色和服的来人。

雏田的身后还站着花火。

雏田径直朝着鸣人走了过去，用钥匙解开了鸣人的手铐。鸣人跌倒在满是尘土的地上。

“你看起来精神挺好的。”鸣人抬起头，饶是满脸尘土，仍然笑得温暖，“这样就好。”

雏田的表情一僵，望着鸣人轻轻一笑。

“鸣人君，请自由吧。”

鸣人揉了揉手腕，扶着墙壁站了起来。

在雏田和花火的带领下，鸣人找到了一处连接木叶河流的下水道。

“从这里逃走吧，这样才不会被人发现。”雏田说，她始终不敢看鸣人的眼睛。

花火握紧雏田的手，对鸣人说：“我们会对外宣布你已经病死，以后你就不要再回木叶了！就这样永远消失在姐姐的面前吧！”

听到自己将要被从小赖以生存的村庄驱逐，鸣人的笑容一瞬间有些无奈。

“知道了。”他呼出一口气，露出了一如往常那般充满朝气的笑容。

花火看了这个笑容，心里窝火得要命，恨不得打这个男人一顿。可雏田却回忆起了种种往事，憋着的眼泪在鸣人跳进下水道之后终于蜂拥而出。

花火抱住雏田，贴着那颤抖的胸口，同样痛苦地说：“姐姐，他已经走了。”

\--

鸣人没想到自己居然因为长期的睡眠不足而在河里昏了过去。

春末的河水依然有些刺骨，鸣人在溪水边醒来的时候，望着高挂在天空的艳阳神情有些恍惚。他好像过了一辈子，又好像重新回到了十六岁那些没日没夜修行的日子。

周围是密林，一个人也没有，只有些棕色皮毛的野兔在树桩边蹦蹦跳跳。

鸣人起身把自己身上的湿衣服脱了，用手拧干之后也不穿上，而是那在手里让它风干。鸣人赤裸着上半身走进了密林，漫无目的地在林间行走。

穿过这片树林之后，眼前的景色豁然开朗，广袤的平原在鸣人的眼前铺展开来，一直延伸向远处的高山峡谷。艳阳下，鸣人忽然见到一个穿着黑袍红云的少女。她正在绿油油的山坡上，望着鸣人有些出神。

雏菊开了漫山遍野，雪白的花朵印得佐子的脸庞格外干净，那双向来凶狠凌厉的双眼此时也如同溪水一般清澈。一阵风来，花香四溢，佐子在明媚的阳光下微笑了起来。

忽然一只手伸过来将她紧紧地搂在怀里，佐子发出了一声细小的惊叫。鸣人伸手将佐子身上的晓袍剥下，黑色的长袍滑落，露出少女光洁美好的裸体。

“鸣人。”佐子依偎在鸣人宽阔的胸膛中抬起头，漆黑湿润的双眼与鸣人的蔚蓝四目相对。

风吹啊吹，不知喧嚣了多久，终于慢慢停了下来。佐子的脸颊贴着鸣人滚烫的胸口。

“用你热烈的爱包裹我吧……直到永远……永远。”

-完


End file.
